


Untitled Smut

by Zafra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/pseuds/Zafra
Summary: Arthur is hungry for something, but it's not food.





	Untitled Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Livejournal back in late 2010.

"You call this breakfast?!" Arthur nudged the plate Merlin had just placed in front of him forcefully, nearly knocking it to the floor.

"No, but the kitchen does and being just a lowly servant, I grab it and bring it up here." Merlin replied cheekily.

Arthur didn't reply, just faded back into his chair and sulked.

"What's got you all upset today?" Merlin was surprised by the lack of verbal sparring and mentally tried to remember if anything terrible had happened. Usually Arthur only clammed up like this when war was imminent or someone was dying.

"Nothing."

"Oh, right. Well, I'll just go about my chores then." Merlin started picking-up the scattered clothes and righting the bedsheets while surreptitiously keeping an eye on Arthur. He picked at his food a bit, but mostly he tried to look relaxed - clearly he wasn't. After the third time Merlin noticed a hand disappearing under the table, he thought it was time he said something. "Been taking care of yourself lately, Arthur?"

"Merlin, this had better not be another jab at my weight."

Merlin smiled. "No, Arthur, that's not what I meant." Turning to face him, he glanced up and down with his eyes, hoping Arthur would get the point. After a second he did as he blushed and brought the offending hand back up within view, drumming his fingers on the table. 

"That's not really your business, is it?"

"Well, I don't know Arthur. It's my job to make sure you're taken care of."

Again, Arthur said nothing - but Merlin was most intrigued by all the things he wasn't saying. The quick look away, the deepening blush - Arthur practically leaped off the chair and crossed his arms, pacing. Shoving the handful of clothes into the corner by the door, Merlin made his way over and blocked Arthur's nervous movements. "Arthur?"

"Fetch me some clothes for today, Merlin."

"No."

Arthur looked at him with a shadow of his normal incredulity. "Really, Merlin, we need to discuss your appalling lack of..."

Merlin didn't let him finish the sentence, leaning over and kissing him, instead. At first, Arthur was the immovable object he'd expected; Merlin didn't let that deter him, reaching out to pull the prince closer. When Arthur didn't move away, but didn't participate, Merlin broke the kiss. “Arthur, this will be a lot easier if you just participate. Unless you expect me to do all the work, as usual.” 

Merlin meant it as a joke, but being this close it was impossible to miss the way Arthur's pupils dilated and the small hiss of breath. 

“Oh.”

Arthur realized his revelation and tried to back up, but Merlin wasn't having any of that. It was true Arthur could have easily gotten away if that was what he wanted, but instead he allowed Merlin to remove his sleeping pants and push him over to the bed. Emboldened, Merlin hastily stripped off his own clothes, dropping them with Arthur's on the floor. For a moment both of them were still and silent – Merlin allowing himself to really *look* at Arthur and for his part, Arthur made a show of looking everywhere but at Merlin. He was still there though, Merlin reminded himself, which meant he might not be able to voice what he wanted but it was clear he wasn't going to turn it down. Kissing was something they'd already done, so Merlin leaned down and placed light kisses to Arthur's forehead and nose before ducking further to capture his lips. 

“I'm not a girl, Merlin,” Arthur teased after pulling away. 

“Well, then stop acting like a blushing virgin,” Merlin retorted. Giving up trying to be gentle, Merlin climbed onto the bed and pulled Arthur down from behind when he didn't expect it. A raised eyebrow and a smirk were all he got for his effort, until Merlin straddled Arthur's hips, pinning him down. This time when Merlin leaned down to kiss him, Arthur opened up, shoving his tongue in roughly and wrapping his arms around Merlin's hips. Merlin would have been happy to keep kissing Arthur all day – it shouldn't surprise him the prat was good at that, too. Thoughts like that were dangerous – they led to Merlin wondering what else Arthur might be good at. Breaking the kiss, Merlin sat up a bit and really looked at Arthur. Clearly impatient, Arthur tried once again to bring Merlin down for a kiss, but Merlin interrupted his hands, pinning them down by Arthur's head. Once again, the reaction was immediate and telling, punctuated this time by the twitch of Arthur's cock against Merlin's own. Leaning down, Merlin kissed Arthur again, but left his hands pinned. 

If Merlin thought the last kiss was lewd, this one was positively filthy.

Merlin knew words would not serve him, so he didn't even try. Breaking this kiss, a shot of lust hit him when Arthur raised his head, clearly chasing Merlin's mouth. Letting his hands go briefly, Merlin hastily crawled up Arthur's body until his cock was right over his lips. 'Chase this' was implied and Merlin simply waited to see what Arthur would do. The first lick of his tongue on Merlin's crown elicited a groan that Merlin simply could not contain. The angle was bad and Arthur could barely take Merlin into his mouth, but he made up for it with enthusiastic licking and kissing. In reward for Arthur's attentions, Merlin didn't hold back his vocalizations groaning and sighing in pleasure. When he felt Arthur's hips raising up behind him clearly craving contact, he moved back down, once again grabbing Arthur's wrists. They kissed and rutted against each other for a few minutes until Merlin once again broke away. He knew what he wanted and looking at Arthur lying there on the bed exactly as Merlin left him, hands still slack near his head, caused him to hurry. He didn't try to hide the oil as he walked back to the bed – if Arthur wanted out, he would abide by his master's wishes. 

Regretfully, of course. 

When Arthur made no movement, Merlin crawled back on top of him and pulled the stopper out, coating his fingers. Moving off Arthur, Merlin watched his face for any sign of trouble. As his fingers moved closer to Arthur's opening, his pupils dilated again and his breath hitched. He said nothing, but his facial expression changed from excited to nervous. Merlin didn't want to talk, but he also knew a misunderstanding here would be devastating for both of them. “Have you done this, Arthur?” Merlin whispered, not wanting to break the mood. Arthur didn't answer for a moment and Merlin stopped his progress and waited. Finally, Arthur spoke.

“No.”

It was quiet and almost shy, something Merlin rarely associated with the crown prince. Nodding, Merlin continued down, brushing past his balls to Arthur's entrance. At first Arthur didn't look at him, but Merlin never stopped watching Arthur's face and eventually Arthur returned his gaze. Merlin started slow, running an oiled finger around the puckered muscle getting Arthur used to the idea. After a moment, he slowly pushed his finger in, eyes never leaving Arthur. A gasp, a slight flutter of stomach muscle and then Arthur relaxed a little. Merlin figured there was nothing left to say, so he leaned over and kissed Arthur again as he began to slowly open him. The kisses were a bit slower, this time, both trying to keep the pace unhurried and relaxed. That changed when Merlin added a second finger and felt around, finding Arthur's prostate. Arthur keened high into the kiss, bucking his hips and something inside Merlin shifted. His fingers became more purposeful, seeking out all the ways he could make Arthur squirm and vocalize his feelings. Adding a third, he felt Arthur's muscles tighten and tremble and Merlin let out of a groan of his own. “God, Arthur, you feel so good.”

Arthur shut his eyes, clearly not used to the praise. Merlin just added more oil and continued to watch Arthur come apart underneath him. It wasn't enough for him, though, not by a long shot. “Think you're ready?” Merlin didn't want Arthur to be unprepared for what was coming next. Arthur opened his eyes when Merlin's fingers stilled and gave a small nod. Merlin knew he was probably still unsure about the whole thing and Merlin couldn't blame him. “I'll go slow,” Merlin promised, removing his fingers and tearing a whimper from Arthur that he felt straight down to his cock. 

Coaxing Arthur's hips up, Merlin placed a pillow underneath to give him a better angle and lined-up his cock. Merlin wasn't sure if he would be able to look Arthur in the eye while doing this but he tried, for Arthur's sake. He didn't want to miss the look on his face. Slowly, though it was torture on Merlin's part, he pushed past the ring of muscle stilling for a moment when he heard Arthur's pained gasp. “Ok?” Merlin asked. Arthur looked at him, nodding, and Merlin continued his slow filling of Arthur. When he was fully inside Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur, giving him time to adjust. The kiss was just as desperate as the previous ones, Arthur's tongue roughly seeking out Merlin's. Merlin took control for a moment, sucking Arthur's tongue and causing Arthur to buck against him. Merlin nearly saw stars – Arthur was so hot and tight and Merlin simply couldn't wait any longer. 

Breaking this kiss, he started slowly at first, pulling out and then slowly pushing back in, keeping watch of Arthur's reactions. After a few moments the lines in his forehead evened out and Arthur started to move with him slightly. Merlin gripped Arthur's hips raising him up a bit and obviously hitting the spot if Arthur's surprised expression was anything to go by. “Better?” Merlin asked, smiling and Arthur groaned low and arched his back, shoving harder into Merlin. Taking that as encouragement, Merlin picked up the pace slightly, and Arthur clearly enjoyed it if the wide-eyed expression and hands grabbing at any part of Merlin they could reach were any indication. Merlin could be gentle if necessary, but truthfully he preferred it a little rougher – he was glad to see Arthur seemed to be of the same mind. Arthur's reactions were spurring him on and he abandoned any thought except that of making both of them incoherent. He grabbed Arthur's hips tighter and let loose, letting Arthur's moans and cries of 'god..yes...more...fuck' wash over him. Merlin was mesmerized when Arthur reached down to his own cock, stroking it in time with Merlin's thrusts. He didn't look like he was going to last very long and Merlin was glad – he definitely wasn't. A few more hard thrusts and Arthur was coming, long stripes shooting across his chest. Merlin watched, fascinated, never letting up his pace. When he was slack and sated, Arthur looked up at Merlin and that was all it took. Merlin shut his eyes, groaning with his release. When he opened his eyes, Arthur was still staring at him with an expression Merlin hadn't seen on him, before. He slowly pulled out, petting Arthur's thigh as he winced and flopped-down next to him on the bed.

“Thank you.”

It was so quiet Merlin wasn't sure he heard it so much as imagined it, but he smiled at Arthur anyway and grabbed a convenient piece of clothing to wipe them off. 

“Merlin, you're using my shirt!”

“Well, it's softer than mine and I have to wash it anyway.” Merlin cleaned off Arthur's chest, indulgently running his fingers over his flesh after under the pretense of making sure he'd gotten everything. 

“Make sure you do.”

Merlin chuckled. “It'll hardly be the first time I've washed come out of your clothes.” 

Arthur blushed and Merlin couldn't stop the relieved laughter from escaping. He couldn't think about what had just happened too much or he'd end-up wanting more. 

“Make sure after you thoroughly wash my clothes, you make sure to mend my socks and polish my boots.”

Merlin could feel the moment fading and it pained him a little. Climbing back on the bed, both still naked, he leaned over Arthur and asked, “Would you like me to polish them with my tongue, sire?”

Arthur's eye roll and “idiot” before pinning Merlin to the bed and kissing him made his whole day.


End file.
